


Young Cap

by Roven



Category: Captain America (Movies)
Genre: Digital Art, Fanart, Portraits
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-16
Updated: 2015-11-16
Packaged: 2018-05-01 23:00:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5224259
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Roven/pseuds/Roven
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Digital charcoal. This was done to try to get the hang of my drawing software, and also because I wanted an image of a younger Cap/Steve for all the amazing AU stories out there (thank you, all you wonderful authors!) that have Steve and the others in their mid-twenties. The opportunity was such that I could also present this to the wonderful <a href="http://archiveofourown.org/users/Smirra">Smirra</a> on her birthday. She is such a great friend and deserves to get art all the time. Sadly, I am very slow.</p>
<p>I posted the portrait only version and a variant with a blue star. The plan is to do a matching Bucky in the near future, maybe other characters. The road to hell...</p></blockquote>





	Young Cap

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Smirra](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Smirra/gifts).



[ ](https://www.flickr.com/photos/61670474@N02/22671293449/in/dateposted-public/)

[ ](https://www.flickr.com/photos/61670474@N02/23063572625/in/dateposted-public/)

**Author's Note:**

> Digital charcoal. This was done to try to get the hang of my drawing software, and also because I wanted an image of a younger Cap/Steve for all the amazing AU stories out there (thank you, all you wonderful authors!) that have Steve and the others in their mid-twenties. The opportunity was such that I could also present this to the wonderful [Smirra](http://archiveofourown.org/users/Smirra) on her birthday. She is such a great friend and deserves to get art all the time. Sadly, I am very slow.
> 
> I posted the portrait only version and a variant with a blue star. The plan is to do a matching Bucky in the near future, maybe other characters. The road to hell...


End file.
